


Public Engagement

by accio_spaceman



Category: Fright Night (2011), The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Tatennant Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: Peter and Nellie find themselves in a rather public engagement.
Relationships: Nellie Bertram/Peter Vincent
Kudos: 2





	Public Engagement

“Peter… Peter, not here.”

Nellie reluctantly pulled her neckline back to its proper place just in time for the young family walking past their hiding spot to remain unscarred. Undeterred, Peter refocused his efforts from exploring his partner’s breastbone to trail butterfly kisses along her clavicle.

“My car’s outside.”

“Peter!” Nellie finally succeeded in detaching Peter’s mouth from her person. “I do have some standards you know!”

“You didn’t last week after-”

“-Okay!”

Nellie spared a weak smile for the scandalised old lady walking past.

Her momentary distraction allowed Peter to resume his attack just behind Nellie’s ear. He grinned as he felt her weight sink into his arms as her knees gave way. That spot was always guaranteed to dissolve her defences. He didn’t know why she even bothered to argue with him anymore.

“Peter, I’m serious!” she groaned, batting half-heartedly at his shoulder. “Not here! Anyone could see!”

“We are in a hotel. I’m sure an empty room wouldn’t be too hard to come by. In fact-” Nellie gasped as his fingers suddenly delved into her bra without warning- “We’ve even got a keycard to one of them!”

He grinned proudly, brandishing his trophy as she once more wrestled her dress back into place.

“Or-“ Nellie began, annoyed- “You could just stop kissing me.”

Peter pulled a face at the suggestion, slipping the card into his trouser pocket as his arms twined around Nellie’s waist to draw her close once more.

“You don’t want me to do that.”

“Mm.” Nellie refused to give him an answer.

He knew her far too well.

“Nell…”

“We’re not going somewhere else! I promised Sarah we’d stay until at least-”

“-Even if I said that that keycard unlocked a bridal suite?”

Nellie froze. Why would he have booked the bridal suite? Even in his most lavish moods, he’d never have splashed out in that category, and certainly wouldn’t have referred to a hotel room as such unless… Surely he wasn’t…

Peter moved his attention from her ear lobe to her cheek bone, before drawing back a minute distance to study her expression.

Nellie’s breath caught in her throat at the flicker of vulnerability she caught in his questioning gaze.

“I’m sure Sarah would understand if we disappeared.” She conceded with breathless excitement.

“Good.”

Peter drew away slightly, resting their foreheads to each other as he reached behind her neck. It took Nellie a moment to realise he was trying to undo the clasp of her necklace – the necklace that held the promise ring he had given her all those years ago.

She gently rested her hands over his, blinking rapidly against the tears threatening to manifest as she undid the necklace herself before resting it in his palms.

With shaking hands, he removed the ring from the chain and moved back the tiniest distance – barely enough space between them to allow his to clasp her hand between his and slide the ring to its new home.

Meeting her eyes once more, they shared a nervous but joyous laugh. Melting back into each other’s lips, it didn’t take long for Peter to murmur;

“Any update on that private room?”


End file.
